Je t'avais prévenus
by Fanpiction
Summary: Deux inconnus rentre dans le Poudlard Express, ne s'apprétant pas a vivre une aventure dans Poudlard lui-même. BOOOOOOOOUM DU SCORPIUS SLASH J'HESITE-ENCORE-ENTRE-HUGO-ET-LOUIS
1. Chapitre 1 Partie A

•Chapitre 1 Partie A:

C'était en 2018. Jeanne et moi étions comme tous les jeunes de Grande Bretagne, sauf peut-être sur un point. Nous nous sentions différents. Peut-être était ce l'adolescence et les hormones qui nous fessaient planer mais c'était ce que ressentions. Pour les parents de Jeanne c'étaient en tout cas l'explication, au contraire des miens qui croyaient que nous étions en chaleur et qu'il fallait que nous tirions un coup... ce qui restait encore à méditer.

Nous nous étions perdu. Une dispute avait alors éclaté pour savoir à qui appartenait la responsabilité d'avoir oublié la carte. Bien qu'ayant eu de bons arguments cela restait de ma faute, d'après elle si je n'avais pas été imnubilé par mon portable nous n'en serions pas là. Mais c'était aussi de sa faute. C'était une journée qui devait être sans technologie appâtante; soit une journée musée avec une carte pour le métro et une autre pour se repérer dans l'espace. La première carte étant dans ma poche, la deuxième aurait dû pourtant être avec elle.

Nous décidâmes de prendre le train pour rentrer chacun de notre côté. Tout c'était passé correctement, nous avions demandé à plusieurs passants de nous indiquer le chemin, sauf au moment où Jeanne disparut. [C'est le moment clé de mon histoire]. Me disputant toujours avec elle et lui rejetant toujours la faute dessus, le fait qu'elle ne me répondit pas était bizarre. Au début je crus que c'était une mauvaise blague. Puis, n'étant pas patient et ayant un sentiment négatif qui affluait, je la cherchais partout.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je la retrouvais a l'endroit même où elle avait disparu. Elle s'était accoudée au mur, la bouche en cœur. Pour toute question ou réponse je l'avais baffé.

« T'étais où?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu te fou de moi?

-Non »

J'avais soufflé, préférant fermer les yeux, faisant abstraction à ma colère.

« Par contre j'ai trouvée un passage secret. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes.

-Alors ça ne doit pas être un secret, ton passage

-Si tu veux je te le montre. Par contre ce n'est pas sure que ce soit le bon endroit »

Je rouvrais les yeux pour la fixer.

« Ok »

Elle me prit par les épaules, surpris je regardais ses mains livides posées sur moi. Elle se tenait derrière moi tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers un mur, un simple bout de mur fait de pierres rouges.

« Jeanne, c'est un mur.

-Je sais.

-Non mais c'est pas là c'est sure, ce n'est pas un passage secret.

-Mais si, regarde~

-Non! »

Elle ne m'écouta pas, préférant accélérer. J'essayais de l'empêcher d'avancer. L'impact était certain. Je fermais les yeux.

Le plus incompréhensible fut qu'il ne se passa rien. Aucunes douleurs.


	2. Chapitre 1 Partie B

•Chapitre 1 Partie B:

Le plus incompréhensible fut qu'il ne se passa rien. Aucunes douleurs.

"Hein?"

Ce passage secret, ou plutôt ce mur, venait de nous rendre dans une nouvelle gare. Relevant la tête nous avions pu lire: 9 3/4.

Regardant l'horizon nous pûmes constater qu'il y avait en effet un bon nombre de personnes. Les plus jeunes avaient un chariot pour porter leurs affaires, au contraire des plus vieux qui ne portaient rien. Se qui restait étrange fut leurs affaires. Un hibou, un balai et une ou deux valises. Qu'allaient ils faire avec ça? La valise était compréhensible, mais le reste ne l'était pas. Puis il avait la couleur de leur uniforme. Si nous avions bien compté il devait en y avoir 4. Dans un établissement normal il y avait seulement une couleur. Cet endroit était bizarre...

Peut-être était ce un monde alternatif?

"Mais c'est absurde! Criai-je."

Devant mon exclamation une minorité de personnes c'était retourné. Jeanne regardait dans le vide d'une manière neutre. Elle réfléchissait.

Un bruit strident résonna dans la gare coupant cours à nos pensées. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs et ayant un uniforme dont la couleur était jaune, nous poussa sous prétexte que: « le Poudlard Express va bientôt partir, veuillez rentrer. »

Comme des moutons nous l'écoutâmes.

Ayant été les derniers à monter nous restâmes devant la porte contemplant par la vitre la gare. De nombreuses personnes faisaient des gestes au train. C'était les personnes âgés qui n'avaient porté aucunes affaire. Ils commençaient à partir. Contemplant toujours la gare, j'avais une impression de ne pas pouvoir voir la fin à droite ou à gauche.

Le train fit d'abord un bruit puis commença à partir tout doucement.

« On va où? Demandait inquiète Jeanne

-Pas la moindre idée »

On décidâmes de chercher une place où nous pouvions être seulement tous les deux, afin de parler en privé. Nous partîmes à gauche, grâce à un bref Chi Fu Mi. Continuant à chercher, le jeune homme de tout à l'heure nous interpella. On s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi ne portez vous pas vos uniformes?

-Quels uniformes? »

Pour réponse il regarda ses habits. En retour nous regardâmes nos habits. Je portais un jeans à trou bleu avec un teeshirt noir et un sweat rose où il était écrit: crybaby.

Quand à Jeanne, elle, elle portait des Vans blanches, un jean noir avec des rayures blanches verticales et une jolie sweat bleu où il était écrit : SUNDAY.

On se regardait.

« Ben quoi? On est bien habillé »

Il souffla.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. Il vous faut notre uniforme pour aller à Poudlard.

-Poudlard?

-Ne faite pas les innocents. Donnez moi vos maisons pour que je puisse informer un professeur que vous avez enfreint une règle »

On se regardait encore. Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il nous racontait, nous préférâmes partir tranquillement à la recherche d'une place.

« Hey! »

Il ne nous suivit pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous trouvâmes une place où l'on pouvait être seuls.

« Je te l'avais dis, il aurait été préférable de s'enfuir par la fenêtre quand il était encore temps

-Mais, Rob', imagine qu'il y est bien plus qu'une école derrière cette affaire.

-Comme quoi?

-Mystère. »

Elle avait posé ses mains sur mes genoux pour m'obliger à la regarder. J'avais pu constater que ses yeux avaient brillés quand elle avait prononcée le mot « mystère ».

J'enlevais ses mains de mes genoux pour grimper sur le fauteuil, tripotant la fenêtre à la recherche d'une sortie.

Quelqu'un ouvrit notre wagon, une vingtaine de minutes après. Cette personne pu tout d'abord constater Jeanne appuyant sur mes fesses afin de me pousser. J'avais essayé de partir par la fenêtre. Cet essaie étant raté.

Jeanne se retourna devant celle-ci, cachant ma personne. Elle racla sa gorge et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour...»

Peine perdue. La personne avait décidé de partir. Elle se retournait vivement vers mon arrière train pour recommencer à pousser. Sans aucun résultat. Mon corps de l'autre côté balançait dans le vide, les cheveux au vent. La porte se réouvrir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui entra. Je pouvais l'observer en baissant la tête vert la vitre. Elle avait un uniforme bleu avec un air timide qui lui collait à la peau.

« Oh nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »


	3. Chapitre 1 Partie C

•Chapitre 1 Partie C:

« Oh nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Jeanne, ayant l'habitude de mentir, trouva aussitôt une excuse.

« Il voulait faire le malin avec son balaie mais il c'est vite retrouvé coincé dans la fenêtre qui, sans qu'on le sache, était ouverte. »

Bien que l'inconnue fut à moitié convaincue, elle lui demanda:

« Et où est son balaie?

-Il ... il c'est envolé sans lui. Rigolait-elle d'un rire nerveux

\- D'accord. Je vais chercher de l'aide »

Sans aucune autre explication elle partit. Nous soufflâmes. Jeanne réessaya une dernière fois de me faire rejoindre l'extérieur.

Environ deux minutes après, elle revient accompagné d'un jeune homme. Il était châtain avec des bouclettes, il avait maintenu sa chevelure en arrière avec du gel, portant lui aussi portait un uniforme bleu.

Sans aucune forme de présentation il m'attrapa la jambe gauche. Jeanne et l'inconnue féminine prirent ma jambe droite. Ils décomptèrent puis tirèrent. Nous tombâmes. Je trônais sur eux tel un prince. Ils étaient confortable. Je me relevais tout de même, avec beaucoup de difficulté, soufflant un « merci » épuisé. Jeanne et moi nous nous installèrent à nos place. Les inconnus se dépoussiérèrent devant nous. Ils nous fixèrent froidement, puis commencèrent à sourirent.

« Bonjour. Je suis Henry Harrison.

-Et moi Olivia Woober. Enchanté

-Ah. Enchanté, moi c'est Jeanne

-Et moi Robert, Robert Pattinson »

Jeanne me claqua le bras. Un bruit de flaque retentit. Henry et Olivia se regardèrent ne comprenant pas la référence.

« Est-ce que l'on peut vous rejoindre? Nous n'avons pas de place

-Vous êtes seulement deux?

-Et bien, pour être honnête, non. Nous sommes 5.

-Et bien venez! Rayonna Jeanne, contente de faire de nouvelles rencontres »

Devant son grand sourire Olivia souriait elle aussi. Jeanne était bien plus sociale que la moyenne et son sourire était souvent contagieux.

« Merci! On va les chercher »

Olivia partit, en sautant, les chercher. Henry nous remercia et disparut la rejoindre. Je m'approchais d'elle d'un geste brusque.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives? On doit s'enfuir

-Rob' tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas, alors faisons avec et créons une amitié entre eux et nous. Peut-être pourront ils nous aider quand ils sauront comment nous sommes arrivés ici »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'un bruit vient à la fin de son discourt. C'était un brun avec un masque qui venait de faire tomber sa valise en ouvrant précipitamment la porte de notre wagon. Il portait un autre bagage. La valise au sol était à roulettes et son sac à sa gauche était à lanières, et bien que son contenu faisait 3 fois sa taille il avait l'air de n'avoir aucun mal à le porter.

Devant l'inconfort de nous avoir dérangé il commença légèrement à rougir. Il bredouilla ensuite des excuses. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et s'avança vers nous.

« Pardon d'avoir fait un tel raffut. Je suis le frère adoptive de Olivia, je m'appelle William Woober »

S'étant approché de nous je l'examinais de toutes les coutures. Il était brun corbeaux et avait les yeux marrons, voir noirs. Il était élancé, et portait un uniforme jaune qui lui allait très bien.

Devant mon analyse détaillée, lourde même, il était devenu rouge. Jeanne, toujours un sourire collé aux lèvres, lui fit signe pour qu'il s'assoit prêt d'elle. Je fis la grimace en la voyant, je n'étais pas habitué. Fixant l'inconnu je lui demandais:

« Tes vrais parents viennent d'où?

-Oh. Euh... mes parents sont coréens.

-La Corée? Intéressant. Du Sud ou du Nord?

-Sud »

De nombreux bruits arrivèrent vers nous. C'était Henry, Olivia et deux autre inconnus. Une fille et un garçon. Ils étaient tous les deux métisses, et étaient habillés d'un uniforme bleu. Quand les derniers arrivants finirent de ranger leurs bagages ils s'installèrent. Olivia donna un coup, très peu discret, à son amie.

« Oh. Excusez moi, bonjour. Je suis River Edge et voici mon frère Edwar.

-Salut. Dit celui-ci

-Moi c'est Jeanne et lui Robert.

-C'est vraiment ton prénom? Rigola River en me regardant

-River! S'exclama Olivia

-Peut-être~ lui fis-je mystérieusement en haussant les sourcils avec beaucoup de charme. »

Quand son fou rire passa elle redevient plus sérieuse. Elle nous analysa puis regarda en haut à la recherche de nos affaires.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'uniforme?

-Ou même de bagages? Demanda Olivia intéressé par ce sujet de discussion »


	4. Chapter 1 Partie D

**°Chapitre 1 Partie D:**

Pour récapituler la situation: nous avons atterri dans un train nous menant à une école appelé « Poudlard ». Les hics sont que nous ne devrions pas être ici et que nous ne savons pas comment partir. A part ça, nous attendons de savoir comment expliquer la situation à au moins une personne. Mais faudrait-il d'abord savoir qui.

Nous fixâmes une porte en bois. Nous ne disions rien. Toutes personnes qui provenaient du train c'était déjà engouffré dans ce château. Nous avions échappé de peu à leur sortie. Jeanne et moi nous nous étions étalé, la tête contre le sol froid, en attendant qu'ils partirent. Nous avions eu de la chance que personne ne nous vîmes et que le train ne partit pas avec nous. Ensuite nous avions contourné le lac en traversant la forêt. Elle était sombre et peu chaleureuse.

Nous avions ensuite traversé un jardin d'où une petite cabane, qui était allumé, trônait au centre accompagné d'un petit champ de courgettes. Jeanne, amusé, se dandinait dans plusieurs postures passant du mannequin au phoque obèse. Nous avions, bien entendu, essayé d'être le plus discret possible. Je soufflais de fatigue. Penser me faisait un mal de gnome.

« Bon. On y va? Soufflai-je

-Attends! »

N'ayant pas attendu j'avais déjà ouvert la porte. Je la regardais en clignant des yeux, quelque peu craintif.

« Quoi?

-Non rien, laisse tomber. Allons y

-Okay. »

Rentrant à l'intérieur, totalement paumé, Jeanne décidâmes qu'il valait mieux pour nous deux que l'on écoute son "sens de l'orientation". Ainsi, la suivant sans protester, j'avais décidé que de toute évidence rien ne pouvait aggraver la situation alors partir vagabonder dans ses pensées et se coiffer de temps en temps en passant devant un miroir, ne ferait de mal à personne.

Précédemment dans le train, Jeanne avait put échapper de peu à la situation. Elle leur expliqua que nous étions des transférés venant de Paris, la magnifique capitale française, et qu'au uniforme ne nous avait été envoyés. Quant aux valises, qui fut plus difficile à expliquer, nous avions bégayé les avoir mis avec nos nouveaux amis MADE IN THEA dans un autre wagon et que celui n'avait plus de place.

Ces excuses fonctionnèrent à merveilles, en plus de nous donner une excuse de partir après eux. Par contre, cela mis un froid.

Comme toujours ne prenant pas en compte le poids de mes mots à leur grammes près. Je respira d'une manière inexorablement fort, horrifié, tandis qu'à quelques mètres de moi se trouvait un petit monstre fébrile.

"Un monstre.

-C'est toi le monstre ... tête de nœud, fit-il en partant les pas traînant."

Puis plus rien.

Je m'était évanouis.


End file.
